


You Idiot

by CaptainYou



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Persona 5 Spoilers, futaba knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYou/pseuds/CaptainYou
Summary: After school, Ann is forced to share an umbrella with Ryuji. While this is a normal occurrence, recent events have her seeing her long-time friend a little differently. Also they call each other "idiot" a lot.





	You Idiot

_Rain._

Rain poured down as Shinjuin students ran out of the school, some with bags over their heads to protect themselves as much as they could. Some students were smart and had brought umbrellas, and others simply stood in the school entrance, waiting for it to pass. 

Ann sighed, pulling her hoodie over her hair. She knew the clouds looked a little grey that morning, but she had hoped the weather girl was correct in her forecasting and that the sun would be out by the time school was over. 

In the corner of her eye, she saw Makoto and Haru walking out of the school entrance together, huddled under one umbrella, big smiles on both girl's faces.  
Ann knew immediately that Haru and Makoto were walking home together. It was becoming a common occurrence for the two girls to walk home when the team did not go into the Metaverse. Most of the thieves knew what was going on between the two girls, except Yusuke who just figured the two must live close to each other. (Futaba had to cover her mouth to hide the laughter).

Ann decided it would be best to not call out and leave the two girls be, knowing she would not want to be bothered if she was having a special moment with someone she loved.

_Someone I love._

With that thought, a certain loud-mouthed, blonde haired delinquent immediately came to her mind. Ann squeaked, feeling her face burn bright red as she used her hood to cover her face. This was starting to become a problem. Ever since the... incident where all the thieves thought Ryuji had died just a few days ago, she hadn't been able to get Ryuji out of her head. The few minutes where Ann thought he was gone forever was a pain she would never forget, right up there with Shiho. 

"God damn idiot." Ann whispered to herself, still hiding herself in her hood.

"Who the hell ya callin' an idiot?" Ann suddenly heard being shouted in her ears.

Ann shrieked, removing herself from her hood as she jumped in surprise, and horror. Of _course_ he would show up when she was thinking about him.

"God, what was that for? You scared me half to death, dammit." Ann huffed, putting her hood back up.

"Not my fault you don't understand the concept of whispering. Pretty sure half the damn school heard you say that." Ryuji shrugged, taking a spot right next to here to watch the rain fall. Ann looked over, and noticed Ryuji had an umbrella in his hands. 

"Wow, you actually came prepared for once. I'm surprised." Ann snickered, motioning towards the umbrella in the boy's hands.

Ryuji held up the umbrella, and shrugged. 

"Yeah, my ma' basically forced it into my hands, saying she didn't trust the weather girl... wait, do you not have one?" Ryuji asked, realizing the girl was empty handed except for her school bag.

Ann looked down in embarrassment and shook her head.

Ryuji sighed. 

"God, you're useless." Ann was about to protest, when suddenly she found herself being pushed outside.

"What are you-" Ann started, but the rain didn't come like she expected, and Ryuji was close. _Too_ close.

Glancing up, Ann realized Ryuji had pulled her under his umbrella with him. She looked over at him in shock, and he just gave her a cheeky smile.

Before Ann could come up with words, Ryuji flicked her on the forehead.

"No complaints. This rain shows no chance of letting up, and I'm not letting you walk to the station in this downpour, ya' hear me? Now, come on. We're going."

As the two made their way out the school gates, she could feel the glances and whispers from their fellow classmates as they walked in the rain together. She couldn't help the light blush that made its way to her cheeks. She had just started coming to terms with her feelings, and now Ryuji was... right there, closer to her then he had ever been. Not only that, they were doing something that was traditionally reserved for lovers. She was so embarrassed she could die, and of course Ryuji did not care. Of course he didn't. She knew that her feelings were only one-sided. How could he ever be interested in her after the way she treated him after that incident? She felt herself tearing up, unsure really why she had started to cry.

Suddenly, Ann stopped, Ryuji stopping right with her. He looked down at her, confused.

"What the hell you stopping for? We still got a ways to the station."

Ann sniffled, trying her best to stop the tears. The last thing she wanted was to show Ryuji her crying face again.

Of course, Ann was bad at hiding things, and immediately Ryuji knew that the girl was crying, and he began to panic. Stopping a small shrine with a roof nearby, Ryuji quickly grabbed her and headed towards it, not wanting her to be crying in the middle of the street where everyone could see them.

"Wow, wow, wow, why are you crying?" He gasped out as he closed the umbrella. "Did I say something? I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to walk home in the rain is all..."

"You are such an idiot!" Ann shrieked through her tears, which were now coming down faster.

"Why, what did I do?!" Ryuji shouted back.

"You.." Ann gasped through her sobs. "You could have DIED for fucks sake!" 

Ryuji stopped, realizing what she was talking about.

"You.. you're still mad over that?" Ryuji laughed, his panic not subsiding to amusement. "That was last week, idiot, why are you still hung up over that? It wasn't a big deal. I lived, after all. Ain't that the most important thing?"

Ann felt herself getting angry at his carefree demeanor. He almost _died_ for fuck's sake and he's acting like it wasn't even a big deal. 

"God, you just don't get it, do you? It was a big deal to all of us! We.. we were so worried and I.... I..." Ann gulped, unable to find the right words.

Ryuji's face became serious. 

"God, Ann. What is it? You clearly want to tell me something, so just tell me so I don't have to keep looking at your crying face anymore. It really isn't cute."

That was it. Ann shoved him a bit, not hard, but enough for him to stumble backwards. Keeping her hands on his chest, she looked up to him, eyes red and swollen, still filled with tears.

"Because I care about you!" Ann growled, her hands clenching into fists on his chest. "I care about you, more than you could possibly know, so stop taking my feelings lightly!" 

Ryuji looked at her, his entire body in shock as he realized the weight of her confession. Both of them not knowing what to say next, they just stood there, Ann still holding her fists on his chest as her cries were drowned out by the rain.

This was the second time that day she felt like she was going to die, both in embarrassment and anticipation for Ryuji's response. The longer he stayed silent, the more she felt herself cry, fearing that she may have ruined whatever friendship they had.

Without warning, she suddenly found herself being gently pulled in. Ryuji took her head in his hands, and cradled her against his chest in an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Ann." He said quietly, running his hands through her hair in an effort to calm her down. "You should have just told me." 

Ann unclenched her fists, surprise and happiness filling her as she relaxed in Ryuji's arms. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling herself closer to him, listening to his heartbeat (which was beating faster by the minute) and the rain that had yet to slow down.

"I... I was scared. Nervous, that maybe you didn't feel the same way or something." She stuttered awkwardly. Ryuji chuckled, pulling her away a bit so he could look down at her face.

"You idiot." He chuckled, pulling her back in. This time, she wrapped her arms around him, too. The two lost track of time while they embraced, as the next thing they knew, the rain had finally stopped. The pair decided they were never going to get home at this rate, and walked to the station together, bumping hands and laughing the entire way back.

The next day, no one noticed the blush that appeared on Ann's cheeks when Ryuji walked in to LeBlanc for a Thieve's meeting. No one except Futaba, who made a mental note to harrass Ryuji later that day for the details.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji & Ann basically destroyed my life I love them so much. Follow me on twitter (@annryuji) if you wanna see more of me crying over Persona!


End file.
